Raid on the South Palace
The raid on the South Palace is the rescue operation conducted by Itami's gang and the Third Recon Team to rescue Princess Pina and Emperor Molt from Zorzal's clutches. The JSDF military officials give permission to Itami on operation to rescue the princess, but under the condition to not assassinate Zorzal. He is currently the enemy leader, and killing him outright would not be a good move at this point due to the international inspection by various international inspectors in which killing him will cause the media back on Earth to think the JSDF attempt to conquer the Empire and the Special Region. The two options are to make Zorzal fear for his life, that if he doesn't call off the assassins, his own life may be in danger. The other is to spread rumor around that Zorzal ordered assassination of Lelei, who is hailed a hero in the Empire right now by the Emperor himself In the beginning, Itami, Rory and Lelei will infiltrate the South Palace at the front entrance to rescue Pina under the disguise as tribute provider as well as fake summoning from from Zorzal to Lelei while Kuribayashi, Kurata and Tuka infltrate at the back entrance to take down the surrounding palace guard with Tuka's sleeping spells and Kuribayashi and Kurata will shoot any Imperial soldiers that shows resistance. Kurokawa and Yao will be tasked with rescue the Emperor Molt in his bedroom. Finally, Tomita, Kuwaharato and others JSDF members will dispatch Imperial Troops guarding the escape route and support their escape after Pina and Molt are rescued. When the operation begins, Itami under the disguise as a servant is forced to pull the Humvee carrying Lelei, Rory, Kurokawa and Tuka under the disguise as a cart while Lelei drives the Humvee slowly to fool the guard and everyone surrounding. After fooling the Imperial Troops guarding the palace entrance, Itami successfully entering the South Palace with the Humvee in which he, Rory and Lelei go to rescue Pina while Yao and Kurokawa go to rescue Molt. During this time, Zorzal and his cohorts brings Pina in front of them and accuses the Rose Order of Knight of helping the JSDF enters the capital to rescue the pro-peace senators while unaware of the fact that the JSDF can infiltrate the capital without any help and difficulty but most of all they infiltrate by themselves all along. At the same time, Zorzal and his pro-war hawkish senators debate on how to fight against the JSDF's firearms. They assessed the armor would need to be triple layered to even stop these bullets while foolishly not knowing and realizing that it will cause the mobility of the Imperial soldier to slow down because of heavy weight plus the fact that 5.56 mm NATO round can penetrate the heaviest armor wield by the knight and JSDF processes armor-piercing round that can penetrate the modern metallurgical metal easily and the level of metallurgy in the Special Region still in state of primitive. However, Zorzal has a better idea in which he orders to use powerful monsters as meatshieds. He shows them a prototype solder a Giant Ogre wearing massive and thick plated armor. Using giant monsters have been a dangerous idea and has failed in the past, but he insists they have it under control, which often not true. (In fact, this idea clearly only achieved limited results) Pina is brought to the court, as all the warmongering senators mock her as a traitor and a foolish little girl while unable to realizing their own foolishness and frog-in-the-well attitude in making war with the JSDF. Pina laughs at their face for calling this a fair trial, and refuses to give them any insight. She also mocks at the heavily armored Giant Ogre, as that would do nothing to stop JSDF in which is absolutely true judging from their feat of killing the Flame Dragon and their possessions of armored vehicles as well as anti-tank weaponry, and only pose a threat to the Imperial troops. The reason why heavily armored monsters are never used in warfare, is because they become uncontrollable. The imperials use the monsters with fear. But giving un-penetrable powerful armor to a powerful monster such as a Giant Ogre, they become no longer fearful of their masters and turn on them. Pina says whoever came up with this idea is a clueless moron. Zorzal enraged at his sister's words, orders the guard to make her shut up. After that, he brags to Pina that the JSDF will come to rescue her and he will quickly fortifield the defense of the capital and use the Ogre to send the JSDF packing. However, his delusion is cut short when Rory, Lelei and Itami busts through the entrance much to his horror. Zorzal orders the Armored Giant Ogre to kill the them. However, his action bought enough time for Lelei to use her magic in which she sends multiple blasting magic spell at the ogre, which sends explosive force funneled through Neumann effect right into its body with Rory fatally slashes the Ogre to near death. Finally, Lelei then summons six explosive rings to blast the Ogre to death as a killing blow. Itami and his gang then rescue Pina and forces Zorzal to stop sending assassins after Pina. However, Zorzal still foolishly and stubbornly refuse to give up, he then challenges Itami to a duel only for Itami to command a JSDF sniper to a hole in the floor near Zorzal's feet to make him stop his futile attempt. Before leaving, Itami also threats that no matter how much Zorzal going to hide, the JSDF will find him and put a hole in his head easily causing Zorzal and his cohorts to stunt in fear of death. After all team members get in the Humvee with Pina and Molt, they escape the capital while disposing Imperial Troop who comes to stop them in vain in which some of the troops being crushed to death by the Humvee while foolishly trying to use their shield to stop the Humvee travels at fast speed in front of them. The Emperor wakes up and explains to others what he suspects Japan's intention is. With both Pina and Molt at their side, they could claim Zorzal's succession to be an uprise, and his seat of power illegal. Pina is worried that this will split the empire into a civil war and tells him to order Zorzal to stop his foolish attempt, but Molt tells his daughter a civil war is inevitable at this point since Zorzal is too thick-headed to listen to him anymore. He tells her he will appoint her the Crown Princess. It will be up to her whether she wants to split the empire and rule them separately, or take up arms and overthrow Zorzal. After a group of JSDF special force gets rid of the closest pursuers using claymore mines he set ahead of the operation, and the group makes their way out of the capital. Zozal and his pro-war senators flees the capital in fear of the sniper, and heads north to distance himself as far as possible from Alnus while suffering from PTSD from the warning sniper gunshot just now that can end his life in the blink of an eye. Furuta follows him to keep track his activities to the JSDF undercover. Trivia * This rescue operation is the last time Itami and Zorzal encounter each other. Gallery 5e1d577969462d34ad235eece84614ae95a2229a (1).jpg|Itami's gang escape the capital after rescuing Pina and Molt. gate009e24.jpg|Itami's gang and the third recon team discusses the rescue operation. gate015e24.jpg|Itami pulls the Humvee under the disguise as a heavy cart full of tribute for Zorzal. ifjfag.png|Lelei and Rory inside the disguised Humvee. cavav.png|Kurokawa and Yao disables the guard to rescue Emperor Molt. Herm_Fule_Maio_questions_prisoner_Pinia_Co_Lada_Anime_episode_24.png|Herm interrogates Pina. dgbeb.png|Zorzal delusionally and stupidly brags that he will defeat the JSDF with his Ogre and his fragile capital defense. davbeb.png|Itami, Rory and Lelei blasts through the entrance door to confront Zorzal and resuce Pina. Gate-Rory-Giant-Ogre-Killing-Blow.jpg|Rory fatally slashes Zorzal's Ogre. W35YFu5.jpg|Zorzal looks in horror as his Ogre being finished off Lelei blasting spell. daage.png|Itami orders an JSDF sniper to stop Zorzal's futile attempt to challenge Itami in a duel as well as scaring him to death. dafvbe.png|Molt after being rescued by Yao, Shandy and Kurokawa. FGEg.png|The Humvee caries Itami, Rory and Pina rams through the Imperial Troop. abeb.png|Imperial Troops and Oprichnina dumbfounds of why the Humvee can run so fast to evade them. vabab.png|Pursuing Imperial Calvary Troops being killed by JSDF claymore mine. hqdefault.jpg|Molt appoints Pina as Empress of the Empire after the rescue operation succeed. ebebabf.png|Zorzal and his pro-war senators flee the capital in fear of their head being blown up by JSDF sniper. vaebbe.png|Furuta follows Zorzal to keep track on his activities. dagege.png|Zorzal swears revenge against the JSDF while foolishly still not realizing how futile and suicidal it is. He also develops PTSD from the warning sniper shot that can end his life easily. 14906918_132192873918845_8277704391333989178_n.jpg|Itami and his gangs fight their way through the Imperial troops in the South Palace in the light novel. Category:Battles Category:Events